Petualangan gaje bin abal di Jogja
by Ranruru
Summary: Lichenstein, yong soo, alfred,switzerland .Bagaimana kelanjutan nasip mereka ? Selamat atau enggak yaa?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo semua penggemar APH semoga kalian menyukai ceritaku yang gaje dan gak mutu ini maap kalo ada yang marah soalnya ceritannya koplak.** **DISCLAIMER: Aku yg punya APH! # digampar. Aku gak punya APH, yang punya Hideka Zhimaruya di jepang sono, kalo ketemu , titip salam dong!**

**Chapter 1= The unfogetable trip **Amerika , Liechtenstein , Switzerland,sama Korea diajak jalan –jalan sama Indonesia di Jogja , ketika mereka jalan –jalan di Malioboro si Amerika heran karena liat andong yang ada kusirnya pake baju daerah dan beginilah ceritannya...

Amerika : Eh Indonesia ini ada acara cosplay ya?

Indonesia : Kok bisa?

Amerika : tuh buktinya ( sambil nunjuk kusir yang pake baju daerah)

Indonesia : OOOOOOO... Itu emang dari dulu pake baju begituan kalee.. kan dia melestarikan budaya Indonesia ^^

Amerika : ada gak ya orang Amerika yang melestarikan budaya Amerika ?

Indonesia : Kagak tauk, kan negaramu =="

Amerika : Ngomong- ngomong si yong soo sama Liechtenstein sama,Switzerland di mana?

Indonesia: Pasti mereka nyasar aku berani taruhan satu botol Jamu

Sementara itu... Ternyata si yong soo ketemu tukang jualan sate dan waktu udah mau beli...

Yong Soo: Pak satenya kok pake item-item mbakarnya ? *( sebetulnya yang dimaksud yong soo itu arang tapi karena dia gak tau apaan itu arang jadinya gini deh !)

Pak yg jualan sate : Ini namanya arang mas

Yong soo: Ya udah deh gak jadi beli jijik!

Pak yg jualan sate: Ini yang buat masakannya jadi enak cuk!( diambil dari kenyataan = arang membuat makanan jadi harum)

Linchenstein dan kakaknya yang nyasar liat orang lagi ngadain pertunjukan topeng monyet , semuanya baik-baik saja sampai pada saat sang monyet naik ke pundak Lichenstein, kakanya yang sangat protective itu tanpa pikir panjang menembak kaki si monyet==", jiahhhhhhh ... urusannya tambah runyam ketika mereka masuk kantor polisi...

Pak Polisi: Bawa mereka ke sini!

*Polisi lainnya menggiring Linchenstein dan kakanya, duduk.

Pak Polisi: Saudara sekalian Switzerland dan Linchenstein anda terdakwa dalam kasus penembakan kaki ... Nama anda cukup aneh anda dari mana ? Bisa minta KTP nya?

Switzerland : Kami dari Switzerland dan Linchenstein Pak, dan kami gak punya KTP kami punyanya Pasport sama VISA , Pak.

Pak Polisi : * gak mudeng*...Baiklah itu nanti saja mari kita kembali ke masalah utama.

Switzeland : Pak, itu semua salah monyet gak beperdindikan itu pak!

Pak Polisi : Maaf sekali Mas Switzerland, tapi di sini kera tidak sekolah.

Switzerland : Harusnya kalo kera buat pertunjukan dilatih sopan santunnya dong! Bpak itu gimana sih! Udah jelas-jelas yang salah keranya malah kita yang ditangkep!

Pak Polisi : Tapi pak, kera itu hanya duduk di pundak adik anda pak, seharusnya anda tudak perlu menembaknya.

Switzerland : Pak, kalo adik saya sampai dicakar gimana coba? Bapak mau tanggung?

Pak Polisi : Selain itu, dari mana anda mendapatkan pistol bermerek luar negri itu pak?Mana surat izinnya?

Switzerland : Bapak itu goblok ato gimana sih? Udah jelas kan! Ini produk buatan negara saya sediri!

Pak Polisi: Baiklah, Saia maklumi. Kebetulan sekali anda dicari oleh Indonesia dan kawan – kawan.

Setelah mereka bertemu dengan Indonesia dan Amerika yang udah ketemu sama Yong Soo...

Amerika : Tadi kita ke sini mau nglaporin orang ilang soalnya kalian kita carik kalian kagak ada dimana-mana , bahkan aku hampir nyuruh FBI buat nyariin kalian , tapi kalian malah terdakwa dalam kasus, "penembakan kaki monyet".

Indonesia: Lagian kalian gak bisa pergi sebelum ganti rugi.

Yong soo: Hash! Gampang,gampang ganti rugi monyetnya kita kasih kadal aja kan yang penting, "BINATANG"!

Amerika : Otakmu benar-benar bodoh ya? Ini karena kamu kebanyakan makan kimchi yang pedas dan nonton drama cinta segitiga menimbulkan syarafmu terganggu .

Yong soo : HUH! Kamu juga bodoh gara-gara makan fast food sama film orang dewasa terus kok :p!

Amerika: Kan aku udah dewasa!

Yong Soo: Aku juga udah tauk!

BLAAARRRRR... CTARRRRRRRR...Dan =="...

BRAK ... BRUGH...GUBRAK... HIYEAH! JURUS SPIDERMAN! JURUS SUMO! * seperti yang anda ketahui ia memplagiat ini dari si Nihon

Dan terjadilah jitak-jitakan antara Korea dan Amerika tanpa mereka ketahui si Indonesia udah mbayar pake uang tebusan yang ia dapet dari dompet si maniak Burger* tentunya pake ijin Amerika*.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke hotel mereka jalan-jalan dulu ke amlplaz di sana mereka maen game di TimeZone sama makan di HokBen sampe malem dan diakhiri acara beli komik di gramedia.

Keesokan paginya di Restoran...

SARAPAN HARI INI PAKE TEMA MAKANAN JERMAN

Yong Soo= Indonesia! Masa ini isinya makanan si Gilbert semua? Makananku mana?

Indonesia: Maaf, tapi kalo mau protes jangan sama aku tapi sama yang punya hotel dong!

Yong Soo= Hmph!

Siang harinya...

Tanpa sepengetahuan Indonesia, dan lainnya si Yong Soo menyelundup menjadi chef dan memasak makanan Korea yang Si Yong Soo salah masukin bumbu ,dia masukin cabe 1 kilo secara tidak sengaja kesenggol buat makan siang dan... sepeti yang anda tahu ORANG INDONESIA SAMA EROPA KALO MAKAN MAKANAN KOREA YANG PEDESNYA BERASAL DARI CABE RAWIT SATU KILO! PASTI KEPEDESAN LAH! Sorenya semua orang termasuk Korea sakit perut , dan akhirnya mereka berencana untuk memanggil dokter...

No.201 Kamar Amerika ...

TING... TONG...!

Amerika=MASUK!

Tak disangka oleh semua orang ternyata yang jadi dokter si... RUSSIA!

Amerika = LHO? Russia?

Russia = Amerika?

Amerika = KOK KAMU ADA DI SINI?

Russia = Ahahaha... tadi aku jalan – jalan biasa, ketika aku lewat di hotel ini aku dikejar orang gila lalu aku liat ada pipa keran yang bisa kujadikan senjata , praktis aja aku cabut itu pipa buat mukul itu orgil, tapi pas aku mau pukul orgilnya udah pergi duluan hehe... terus aku ditangkep sama security hotel gara-gara pipa tadi. Karena aku gak bawa duit aku nawarin jasa sebagai dokter berhubung aku dengar ada orang sakit

Amerika : Gimana caraya kamu bisa jadi dokter , lulus jurusan kedokteran aja belum bernah.

Russia : Emang , tapi aku udah mbangun akademi kedokteran di negaraku dan walau nilaiku F tapi aku pasti lulus.

Amerika: Kok bisa?

Russia: Soalnya gurunya bakalan aku bantai kalo enggak lulusin aku.

Amerika: O_O* dalam hati: GAWAT NIH AKU BISA MATI DULUAN KALO DOKTERNYA SI RUSSIA ! AKU BAHKAN RELA UNTUK GAK MAKAN BURGER KEJU SELAMA 4 HARI! !*

**BERSAMBUNG...**

**Tuh kan ! Jelek banget ceritanya! Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 = Masih niat hidup gak?**

**Ceitanya makin lama kok tambah gaje yaa?**

Spontan aja si Amerika lari keluar kamar sambil berteriak " AKU UDAH SEMBUH!" , sedangkan Russia hanya diem aja dengan senyuman devilnya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang si Amerika ngedor-ngedor kamarnya Indonesia,dan lainnya .( Padahal masih pake celana kolor , tapi si Liechtenstein enggak) untuk kabur ke rumah sakit Panti Rapih pake taksi, setelah sampe di Panti Rapih mereka segera menuju ke lobi ...

Semua: SUSTER TOLONG BAWA KAMI KE UGD!

Sang suster sempat nge-blush nggak jelas sama melongo liat mereka pake kolor dan beberapa detik kemudian suster menelepon doktor dan bilang...

Suster: Doktor , di sini ada pasien yang gila saya minta anda segera menanganinya, mereka ada di Kasih.

Sementara para cowok dipaksa ke ruang penanganan orang gila dan mencoba menjelaskan, si Liechtenstein malah makan di Dunkin Dougnuts . Sekitar 8 jam kemudian mereka berhasil pulang dan makan di KFC . Karena hari sudah pagi mereka Check out dari hotel dan pindah ke hotel lainnya.

Waktu mereka lagi cari hotel mereka menemukan hotel baru yang bernuansa klasik dan Inggris bernama hotel "Royal" keistimewaan hotel ini adalah semua peralatan makan terbuat dari emas dan dibersihkan sampe mengkilap, security 24 jam , tapi yang paling menarik dari hotel ini adalah di setiap kamar terdapat video game dan PSP . Pemilik hotel ini adalah Mr. Rich Bank dia adalah milioner sekaligus pencuri kelas kakap yang pernah masuk penjara gara-gara nyolong baju dalam tetangganya dan bekas tukang ngosek wc di perusahaan coklat COCO THE GORILLA® di German .

Waktu Switzerland menginjakkan kakinya di lantai hotel tersebut dia langsung kepleset saking mengkilap dan licinnya lantai hotel itu , setelah mereka mendapat kunci kamar masing-masing mereka membereskan barang dan saling mengunjungi kamar satu sama lain. Waktu si Amerika pergi ke kamarnya Korea dia ikut melongo sama si Yong Soo yang melongo liat kamarnya sendiri ,gara-gara ada akuarium yang ada hiu, sama dolpinnya. Tak disengaja Amerika meyenggol lampu meja dan membuat lampu itu jatuh menubruk kaca akuarium gede tadi dan...

prek...prekkk...prekk...*hening sejenak*PRANG!

Mereka yang harusnya lari malah melongo liat kejadian yang tidak diprediksikan itu, beberapa detik kemudian mereka baru tersadar bahwa mereka sedang dikejar hiu yang mengelepar-gelepar di lantai ,spontan aja si Amerika teriak ," LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Mereka lari keluar kamar , mereka mencari emergency exit , tapi pintunya kekunci , mereka lalu liat ada toilet , tak disangka itu adalah toilet perempuan, dan ada cewek yang lagi saunaan di sono, langung aja mereka keluar dari situ sambil lari dan teriak, "MAAF MBAK!" setelah itu mereka lari an masuk ke ruang spa, aroma parfum, dan aromaterapi membuat hiu itu mabuk sementara, sayangnya itu tidak bertahan lama sampai akhirnya mereka lari lagi ke kolam renang saking gobloknya mereka, mereka malah menceburkan diri mereka ke kolam renang , hiu itu malah tambah senang dan langsung mengejar merekan dengan maximum speed setelah mereka keluar dari kolam mereka kabur ke parkiran tapi, itu tak membantu dan sambil dikejar hiu mereka lari ke lobi sambil berteriak minta tolong sama orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Orang-orang malah ketawa aja gara-gara dikira ada Show Binatang Buas. Pada akhirnya petugas dari departemen perlindingan hewan buas datang dan membius si hiu, dan semua orang bertepuk tangan atas aksi yang menegangkan dari dua calon penantang maut yang sebetulnya tak disengaja. Aksi hebat itu juga direportasi oleh berbagai media cetak dan membuat hotel Bank menjadi semakin aja, Bank membuat pesta pembukaan besar-besaran untuk mengargai jasa dua orang tersebut sekaligus pesta pembukaan hotel "Royal". Bank mempersembahkan 2 roti segede kue pengantin dan akhirnya dua orang itu langsung mengabiskannnya kayak oran barusan pulang dari gurun sahara yang belum makan 5 hari, maklum lari dari hiu memang membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Pada saat pesta berlangsung tak disangka si Switzerland menyenggol kabel listrk dan membuat seluruh lampu di hotel itu padam, suasana hotel menjadi sangat seram karena di dinding tergantung foto-foto kuno yang antik, untungnya kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama karena listrik dihidupkan lagi oleh salah satu staff itu Liechtenstein, dan kakanya sedang jalan-jalan di kebun bunga di depan hotel mereka ketemu haunted house *gak tau gimana ceritanya* tapi dari sinilah terjadi cinta terlarang kakak adik...

Liechtenstein: Kak, a-a-aku takut...

Switzerland: Tenang aja aku selalu ada di sampingmu,karena selama ini aku mencintaimu...

Liechtenstein: kakak...

Switzerland: Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku selalu mencintamu, apapun yang terjadi...

Linchenstein:Aku juga kak... aku selalu menyukaimu.

Pada saat mereka akan berciuman...GUBRAK! Switzerland menyenggol meja di belakangnya dan sang kuntilanak jadi-jadian yang lagi tiduran di atas meja jatuh dan marah-marah...

Kuntilanak jadi-jadian: " Oi,mas kalo berdiri liat-liat dong! Gua jadi korbannya tauk! "

Switzerland:" Siapa suruh tidur di atas meja!"

Kuntilanak jadi-jadian: Itu kan, pose andalan gue!

Switzerland: Gak banget deh, posenya !

Kuntilanak jadi-jadian: Tapi hanya dengan pekerjaan ini gua bisa memenuhi kebutuhan gue ! Hiks...Hiks...* sok tragis*

Switzerland: Mang ortu loe gak kerja?

Kuntilanak jadi-jadian: Kerja sih...tapi penghasilannya belum cukup... hiks...

Switzerland :...

Sementara mereka berdua asik ngobrol ama tuh Kuntilanak ada sebuah peristiwa besar yang terjadi di Ballroom hotel...

Mr . Rich Bank: Saudara sekalian hari ini saya pekenalkan orang yang telah berjasa membantu saya membangun hotel ini yaitu...DIREKTUR LUDWING! Dia adalah generasi penerus perusahaan coklat COCO THE GORILLA® di German .

*Tepuk tangan para tamu *

Si Yong Soo, Amerika,Indonesia langsung melongo, mereka gak nyagka bakalan ketemu si penggemar bir di situ.

Bank : Saya persilahkan kepada Direktur Ludwing untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata...

Ludwing: Saudara sekalian , terutama Bank saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah mengundang saya ke .Bank... saya tak menyangka bahwa anda yang dulunya tukang ngosek wc, dan bahkan pernah menjadi tahanan , menjadi sukses seperti ini... saya sangat bangga telah mempekerjakan anda dari saya terima kasih sekali datang membawa teman-teman saya ...Nihon dan Yao. Mereka datang ke sini dalam rangka menemani saya jalan – jalan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu terdengar suara helikopter dan dari sana keluarlah Yao dan Nihon yang turun dari Helikopter dengan berjalan di atas karpet merah dan membawa -cewek yang ada di situ langsung aja teriak KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dan itu Lichenstein dan kakaknya baru saja masuk dan...

BERSAMBUNG...


End file.
